luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mom Bot (episode)/Gallery
S1 E4 Luckpuig residence.png S1 E4 Raquel with lip gloss.png S1 E4 Raquel talking to Fred.png S1 E4 I'm a burglar!.png|I'm a burglar! What do you do!? S1 E4 call the police.png|Call the police. S1 E4 I'm a fire!.gif|I'm a fire! What do you do!? S1 E4 call the fire department.png|Call the fire department. S1 E4 I'm a dog and I'm sick.png|I'm the dog and I'm sick! What do you do!? S1 E4 Fred reminding Simon.png|Dad, we don't have a dog. S1 E4 Fred opens the door.png|Relax, have good trip will ya! S1 E4 Fred pushing his parents.png S1 E4 Luckpuig couple with luggage.png S1 E4 Fred with excitement.png|Party time! S1 E4 Raquel again.png S1 E4 Simon checks.png S1 E4 Fred doing tai-chi.png S1 E4 Friday comes out of hiding.png S1 E4 Friday excited.png S1 E4 at school.png S1 E4 Fred relieved of worry.png S1 E4 signal device.png S1 E4 hallway.png S1 E4 bumping to Mort's locker.png S1 E4 Fred stunned.png S1 E4 Mort disagrees.png|The likelihood of "Fred" equaling the "cool" is a mathematical impossibility. S1 E4 Mort thinks it's lame party.png S1 E4 strawberry cupcakes.png|Strawberry cupcakes S1 E4 pin the tail on the donkey.png|Pin the tail on the donkey S1 E4 students laughing.png S1 E4 the embarrassment.png S1 E4 Sara and Nora laughing.png S1 E4 unnamed boy and girl laughing.png S1 E4 Fred halts laughter.png|All right people! S1 E4 Fred betting his reputation.png|Listen up! S1 E4 silent students.png S1 E4 a view above the hallway.png S1 E4 Sara spreading the word.png|The biggest, wildest! S1 E4 Thomas excited.png S1 E4 Nora spreading the word.png|Going for the entire night! S1 E4 Wally spreading the word.png|Everybody's skipping school on Monday, just to recover from the awesomeness! S1 E4 Braianna informing Fred.png|Principal Darling is looking for you, because rumor is... S1 E4 PD having a word with Fred.png S1 E4 outside the office.png S1 E4 PD's phone.png S1 E4 PD tied to the phone.png S1 E4 Fred returning.png S1 E4 preparations complete.png S1 E4 Fred checking.png S1 E4 Fred-PD conversation.png|Hello Fred, this is Principal Darling. S1 E4 PD calling Fred.png|About this party, I really think I should speak with your mother. S1 E4 Fred replies.png S1 E4 bathroom sounds.png|In the bathroom? S1 E4 sound of a cow.png|With our cow, S1 E4 lame excuse.png|Bowling cow. S1 E4 PD could not believe it.png|You have a bowling cow!? S1 E4 Fred replies 2.png S1 E4 end of Fred-PD conversation.png S1 E4 PD outside the house.png|But I'm already here. S1 E4 Luckpuig residence 2.png S1 E4 Friday suggests to vaporize PD.png S1 E4 Fred commands.png|I command you to become my mother. S1 E4 the Mom Bot.png S1 E4 Friday not doing it.png S1 E4 Robeaux residence.png S1 E4 Brains in her lab.png S1 E4 Brains-SC conversation.png S1 E4 Brains-SC conversation 2.png S1 E4 Brains-SC conversation 3.png S1 E4 SC worried.png S1 E4 end of Brains-SC conversation.png S1 E4 Brains worried.png S1 E4 assures promise being kept.png S1 E4 Friday-PD conversation.png S1 E4 Braianna can't take Fred.png S1 E4 the two looking at the other two.png S1 E4 Friday-PD conversation 2.png S1 E4 Fred confident.png S1 E4 Braianna adjusting glasses.png S1 E4 PD leaving.png S1 E4 Friday thanking PD.png S1 E4 Fred and his mom (Friday).png S1 E4 Braianna frowns.png S1 E4 Braianna frowns 2.png S1 E4 Friday not leaving.png S1 E4 Braianna leaves.png S1 E4 Friday picking up the tea set.png S1 E4 Friday shorted out.png S1 E4 Fred facepalm.png S1 E4 outside the house.png S1 E4 students shocked.png S1 E4 students shocked 2.png S1 E4 students shocked 3.png S1 E4 downer.png S1 E4 pre-dance.png S1 E4 storytelling.png S1 E4 Thomas, Mort and Sara bored.png S1 E4 baby Fred.png S1 E4 Nora looking at album.png S1 E4 Mort and Sara bored.png S1 E4 Robeaux residence 2.png S1 E4 not liking Friday.png S1 E4 Brains checking Friday's circuits.png S1 E4 Fred not liking the sound of that.png S1 E4 Friday not helping.png S1 E4 red alert.gif S1 E4 Brains finding a way.png S1 E4 pin the tail on the donkey at Brains's lab.png S1 E4 pinned the tail on the donkey ship.png S1 E4 Brains with an idea.png S1 E4 Fred's a genius.png S1 E4 Friday blindfolded.png S1 E4 Brains whispers to Fred.png S1 E4 alien scout ship.png S1 E4 highly unstable explosive.png S1 E4 Fred scared.png S1 E4 navigation device.png S1 E4 Robeaux residence 3.png S1 E4 Robeaux residence 4.png S1 E4 Barcelona sunset.png S1 E4 outside Earth.png S1 E4 donkey-shaped spacecraft.png S1 E4 Fred and Friday charging.png S1 E4 dropped explosive.png S1 E4 Fred and Friday looking down.png S1 E4 explosive falling.png S1 E4 explosive falling 2.png S1 E4 navigation device 2.png S1 E4 explosive falling 3.png S1 E4 Brains complimenting Fred.png S1 E4 10 seconds left.png S1 E4 Fred and Mom Bot.png S1 E4 3 seconds left.png S1 E4 bored students.png S1 E4 surprised students.png S1 E4 fireworks.png S1 E4 looking at the fireworks.png S1 E4 looking at the fireworks 2.png S1 E4 fireworks.gif S1 E4 looking at the fireworks 3.png S1 E4 Fred's front yard.png S1 E4 cool Fred.png S1 E4 Nora likes the party.png S1 E4 cool Fred 2.png S1 E4 coincidental.png S1 E4 Friday cleaning.gif S1 E4 Friday cleaning.png S1 E4 alien couple.png S1 E4 conversation with the couple.png S1 E4 Fred eating cookies.png S1 E4 conversation with the couple 2.png S1 E4 Fred not liking the sound of that 2.png S1 E4 fin.png Category:Episode Galleries